Good Ol' Magic
is an American fantasy-supernatural-comedy video game series created by Stella McDonnell, being published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment since October 5th, 2006. Synopsis A Face Paint witch trains to be the best as she deals with numerous threats. Games #''Good Ol' Magic'' (2006) #''Good Ol' Magic: The Wrath of Necromus'' (2009) #''Good Ol' Magic: Rise of the Dragon'' (2012) #''Good Ol' Magic: The Skeletal Curse'' (2015) #''Good Ol' Magic: Cleo Unleashed'' (2019) #''Good Ol' Magic: Reign'' (2021) # Spin-offs #''Maria'' (2010) #''Good Ol' Magic: Tennis All-Stars'' (2013) #''Maria: Chapter 2'' (2017) #''Good Ol' Magic: Combat Champions'' (TBD) # Crossover video games #''Kids' WB: Dawn of the Programmer'' (2008) #''Collin All-Stars X-treme Speedy Racing'' (2019) #''Warner Bros. Video Game Legends'' (2019) # Characters Main *'/Charlotte Painex/' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - a brave Face Paint witch who tries to be a true hero, often getting in trouble thanks to her naivety and mischievous nature. **'Tux' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Charlotte's pet flyst who aids her, being often used as a mode of transportation. Supporting *'Tattoous' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a wise Tattoo sorcerer who aids Charlotte. **'Thaddeus' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - Tattoous' grumpy assistant who gets easily angry. *'/Maria Jaxon/' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - Charlotte's tomboyish best friend and later girlfriend who is also learning and training to become a true witch, often following her when needed and sometimes arguing with her due to her knowing more magic than her. *'Lily Jade/Darklia' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - a Dark Paint witch who was originally the Iron Emperor's protegée, aiming to conquer the world until her redeemal in Cleo Unleashed, eventually becoming Charlotte's other best friend and being out to prove she became a better person. *'Ghostly Jack' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a geeky ghost who helps Charlotte and tries to be a good hero. *'Wendy Igo' (voiced by Candi Milo) - a Southern-accented wendigo who is close to Charlotte and sometimes helps her with some of her TBD. *'The Masked Crusader' (voiced by Will Friedle) - a mysterious vigilante Mask who sometimes aids TBD. *'Carrie Painex' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - Charlotte's drama queen cousin who is sometimes forced to help her. *'Kaity Painex' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - Charlotte's friendly mother who is very supportive of her. *'Arthur Painex' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Charlotte's deceased wise father who gave her TBD. *'Mr. Lock' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - a teacher at Tattoous' academy who is known by giving students advice about fighting and combat. *'Madame Red' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - a librarian at Tattoous' academy who has a somehow complicated relationship with Tattoous. * *'Santa Claus' (voiced by Patrick Warburton) - the guardian of Christmas who TBD. He appears in the A Good Ol' Christmas television special. Antagonists *'/The Iron Emperor/' (voiced by Scottie Ray) - a sadistic metallic being out to use Dark Witches to help him gain control over New Titania, becoming the series' new main antagonist after Lily's redemption. He is also the first villain to be the main villain of more than one game. **'Lauren Core/Misery' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - Lily's current rival and the Iron Emperor's second protegée who often gets into TBD. **'Griffinface' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - the Iron Emperor's idiotic henchman who originally worked for Darklia, often getting into trouble thanks to his stupid nature. *'Necromus' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a corrupt mage who is out for revenge on the High Council of Mages after being banished for using dark magic for his personal needs. He's the main antagonist of the 2009 game The Wrath of Necromus. *'Tom and Tina' (voiced by Diedrich Bader and Nika Futterman, respectively) - a duo of bounty hunters who do anything for money. *'Shada' (voiced by Megan Fahlenbock) - a female dragon who is out to destroy humanity, being the main antagonist of the 2012 game The Wrath of Necromus. **'Rogue' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - Shada's top henchman and love interest who acts as her main enforcer. *'El Skelé' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a greedy skeleton who attempts to gain a mystic totem, being the main antagonist of the 2015 game The Skeletal Curse. **'Luna' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - Skelé's wife who aids him in order to gain TBD. *'Cleo' (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - a sphynx who forces people to serve her and wants the world to be hers. She was introduced in the 2019 game Cleo Unleashed. **'Patra' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - Cleo's most loyal slave who TBD. *'Desire the Mind Taker Queen' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - the seductive queen of a clan of Mind Takers who attempts to TBD. *'The Troll Queen' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - a female big troll who TBD. *'The Great Scar' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Candy Puff' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - a lady made of candy who TBD. *'The Puppet King' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD **'The Puppet Queen' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Orgaaaar' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Omega Siren' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - TBD *'Rock N' Roll' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD *'Darkchar' (also voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - TBD * * *'Krampus' (voiced by Keith David) - the shadow of Santa's former self who TBD. He appears in the A Good Ol' Christmas television special. Introduced in the Maria games * In other media Films Theatrical *''Good Ol' Magic'' (2020) *''sequel'' (TBD) * Direct-to-video * Television *''Good Ol' Magic'' (Cartoon Network, 2009-2013) *''Good Ol' Magic: The Adventures of Charlotte'' (WB Kids, 2020) Specials *''A Good Ol' Christmas'' (ABC, 2010) *''Mystic Magic'' (Cartoon Network, 2017) * Comic book adaption *''Good Ol' Magic'' ( , 2010-present) *''Better Magic'' ( , 2016-present) Toylines Action figures *''Good Ol' Magic'' ( , 2007-2013) *''Good Ol' Magic'' (Hasbro, 2014-present) *''Lego Good Ol' Magic'' ( , 201?-present) Board games * Gallery Charlotte (GazzaB9).png|Charlotte Painex Trivia *Charlotte is one of the first openly bisexual characters in a Warner Bros. franchise. *The game series is described as one of Warner Bros.' most well-known classic video game franchises, next to Collin the Speedy Boy, Mortal Kombat, Bailey the Face Paint Hero and Mark: Time Janitor. *Darklia appears in every game, despite being only the main antagonist in the first installment. Starting with Rise of the Dragon, she starts showing more compassion and some respect for Charlotte, despite their sides, later betraying the Iron Emperor and turning into a supporting character after Cleo Unleashed, readopting her birth name. **The series' creator once joked that while the player is playing as Charlotte fighting against Darklia, if he closes his eyes, would actually imagine Blossom and Buttercup fighting against each other instead, as a reference to Cavadini and Daily voicing two of the protagonists of The Powerpuff Girls as well. ** *Some of the game series' characters are inspired by characters from other franchises. **Charlotte combines traits from both Sabrina Spellman from Sabrina the Teenage Witch and Willow Rosenberg from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. **The relationship between Tattoous and Thaddeus somehow mirrors the one between Eugene H. Krabs and Squidward Tentacles from SpongeBob SquarePants, both voiced by Brown and Bumpass as well, respectively. ***The main distinction between the characters is that Tattoous is wise and caring while Krabs is greedy and egoistical. **Wendy Igo's Southern heritage, voice and mannerisms are inspired by Bunnie Rabbot from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. ***Her voice actress once joked that Wendy's voice is basically Dexter's voice from Dexter's Laboratory, a character she assumed after his original voice actress Christine Cavanaugh's (being Bunnie's voice in SatAM as well) retirement, but more girl-sounding and replacing the Eastern European accent by a Southern one. **The Iron Emperor is based on the Shredder from the 2003 incarnation of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, being voiced by Scottie Ray as well. ** *The creator of the series revealed in an interview back in 2014 that they planned since the beginning that Darklia was not supposed to be the series' main antagonist as they wanted to make it secret that she was actually working for someone bigger and that he was to be revealed in The Skeletal Curse. **However, those plans were delayed due to trying to incorporate the secret villain without success, since there were some delays in the game's production, being later revealed as the Iron Emperor in the sequel comic Bigger Magic and officially in Cleo Unleashed. * Category:Franchises Category:Video game franchises Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Good Ol' Magic Category:2006 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas